My Happy Ending
by BarbedWire23
Summary: Yami has left Seto once again. What's up with him? What will happen? Will he have his happy ending? Read to find out! R&R. SetoYami others.


"My Happy Ending"  
  
Author: BarbedWire23  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never will, unfortunately. Nor do I own "My Happy Ending" By Avril Lavigne.  
  
Summary: Yami has left Seto once again. What's up with him? What will happen? Will he have his happy ending? Read to find out, of course. And remember to review! SetoYami  
  
Notes: Shounen-ai, I suppose. Go figure, ne? Please keep in mind that I was frustrated when I was writing this... ;;;. lol. I hope you enjoy it! It took me a while... Oh, and it's all in Seto's Point of View. Lyrics to "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne.  
  
[So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...]  
  
I kicked a small pebble, alone along the path I took home.  
  
I was as alone as that pebble, walking home from the park. Completely crestfallen.  
  
You left me again. Stood me up.  
  
What's going on with you these days? You never seem to want to talk to me anymore...  
  
Is this my fault? Is this yours?  
  
It's not like we were together for a long time... a couple of months.  
  
I thought you were 'the one' at one point, loving the feel of your arms around me.  
  
Maybe I was just weakened by my prior lonliness.  
  
I never before dated anyone... I hadn't even kissed before... well, before I met you.  
  
I smiled. Thinking of you. I loved you. I was in love with you.  
  
I thought you loved me.  
  
Well, let me tell you... your actions speak differently.  
  
I remember the first day we'd met. Our first duel. I remember coming home thinking one thing,  
  
It was exhilirating.  
  
Even though I'd lost to you, and you ruined me... I was still in love with you.  
  
I shook my head, blue eyes narrowing as I recognized the area my feet had taken me.  
  
I looked up and stood before your grandfather's shop. The Kame Game Shop.  
  
I sighed, running a shaky hand through my hair as a breeze whipped past.  
  
Tonight was one of those cold nights. Unlike the heated summers, this was winter... A heavy transition.  
  
I nodded, gathering my courage and stepped up to the front door, pushing it open, even though the sign clearly said 'closed'.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sir, but we're closed today..." Came Yugi's voice as the bell above me sounded a newcomer.  
  
"I know." I bit back, ice building up within my eyes, a barracade against your Hikari.  
  
Yugi. The dimwitted little brat, the most naive out of all of Yami's band of idiots.  
  
He was also the apple of Yami's eye. And I hated him for that.  
  
He stole the love of my life away from me. Without even knowing it. But, I did.  
  
It was disgusting how oblivious he was to the looks Yami tossed him. But, he was already tied up. With the mutt of course. They'd been dating before we and Yami got together. Perhaps I'm just a tool to help get over the fact that he can't have Yugi.  
  
"Oh! Kaiba-kun... I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. Did you need something?" Yugi questioned, hopping down from the counter he'd been sitting on, reading some sort of magazine...  
  
Ah. Now I see the title... It was a copy of "Duel for Life". A pathetic excuse for a Dueling magazine if you ask me. But, then again this is Yugi. The little twerp.  
  
"That's obvious. Is Yami here?" I growled, not liking this conversation one bit.  
  
"Oh, no... I'm sorry. He left quite a while ago, I'm sure he'll be back soon..." Yugi stopping short, and stared to my right where the door's ring sounded.  
  
"Oh! Hello Yami! Look who came to visit." Yugi smiled gleefully to the boy, who was apparently behind me.  
  
I turned and face Yami.  
  
Crimson eyes bore into mine. My glare softened, I knew.  
  
"Kaiba..." Yami nodded to me, obviously shocked to see me here.  
  
"Yami. I see you're getting around..." I snarled, my frosty barrier back up as I nodded my head towards the flowers he currently held in his arms.  
  
"Oh... No. These are for-" Yami began, but stopped shortly after, remembering Yugi was in the room.  
  
"Follow me." He brushed past me and the innocently smiling Yugi, and I followed.  
  
[Let's talk this over  
  
It's not like we're dead  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
Was it something you said?  
  
Don't leave me hanging  
  
In a city so dead  
  
Held up so high  
  
On such a breakable thread]  
  
Once we had gone up the stairs and entered his room, he closed the door behind him, and I walked out into the middle of the floor, back facing him. I was hurt.  
  
"Kaiba..." He never once called me Seto.  
  
"Where were you?" I asked, eyes beginning to sting.  
  
Since when had I become such a pathetic mess? I'm disgusting.  
  
[You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be]  
  
"Kaiba I can explain..." Yami stated, voice gruff in effort.  
  
I turned, growling menacingly.  
  
"Oh, please do... I'd love to know who you fucked tonight." I snapped, earning a growl from Yami.  
  
"I would never!" Yami protested agrilly, throwing the flowers he held onto the dresser near the door.  
  
"Oh right... You only have eyes for Yugi." I threw that statement at him and realized something.  
  
I sounded like a girl. A crying, whining, heart-broken girl.  
  
I watched as Yami's eyes grew wary and his forehead wrinkled.  
  
"Who are the flowers for?" I asked, calming down while taking deep breaths.  
  
"What?" Yami asked, worried eyes turning on me.  
  
"I said... who are the flowers for?" I repeated myself, running a hand through my thick brown hair.  
  
I realized I did that when I was nervous.  
  
"Kaiba..." Yami whispered, putting a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Who?" I questioned again, and before I knew it, two strong arms were wrapped around my middle and the tears that threatened me before were now streaming down my face.  
  
[You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...]  
  
I struggled in the grip Yami had on me.  
  
"Kaiba..." Yami mumbled into my black shirt.  
  
Was that all it was ever going to be? Just... 'Kaiba'?  
  
I was never going to be 'Seto' to him, was I?  
  
"No..." I whispered, gripping his hands that wound behind me and pulling him off.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yami replied, confirming everyhting I feared.  
  
"Kaiba-" He'd started again, but I was heading for the door.  
  
"Kaiba! Wait!" He called after me as I decended the stairs.  
  
"Yami... My name isn't Kaiba." Was the last thing I ground out before I left his sight.  
  
"Kaiba!" I heard, and then the pounding feet upon stairs.  
  
I walked past Yugi, glaring at him as I did so.  
  
He looked surprised by my actions.  
  
"Kaiba-kun? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, sitting up straight as he watched me grip the door handle.  
  
"You." I murmured before yanking the door open and swiftly closing it behind me.  
  
"Kaiba! Wait!" Came the calls within the house as I walked away.  
  
Just... walked away.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami yelled, and I turned. Tears streaming down my face.  
  
"What?" I asked him in responce as he stood outside the Game Shop.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi peer worridly out the window, obviously trying to not stare.  
  
"You don't understand." Yami whispered as he neared me.  
  
"No. I do, Yami." I replied, nodding.  
  
And I left. Again.  
  
I left just as you left my heart.  
  
I walked from there, to my mansion.  
  
I'd had enough drama for the day, I needed rest.  
  
I opening the front door, spotting Mokuba asleep at the window, obviously waiting for my return.  
  
I smiled at this.  
  
I always had Mokuba when the worst of things happened.  
  
I went to pick him up, his eyes grogilly opened.  
  
"Oh... Seto." He smiled, tired gray eyes looking up to me.  
  
"You're home." He yawned.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I told you not to wait up for me, Mokuba. You have school tomorrow. You need sleep." I whispered, making my way up the stairs and to his room, across the hall from my own.  
  
He poked an accusing finger at my chest, and frowned.  
  
"So do you, older brother." His remark caused me to chuckle as I laid him down in his bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Mokuba." I said smiling, as I kissed his forehead.  
  
"You better be going to sleep, too, Seto!" Mokuba called to me, as I turned out his light and closed the door.  
  
"I am." I yelled back, leaning against the wooden door frame.  
  
Today's memories replayed in my mind, and a pain shot through my head.  
  
I sighed and shook my head, heading into my room.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be hell.  
  
I woke to the sound of my alarm clock.  
  
It was 6:00 AM... 3 hours until school would start.  
  
I didn't want to talk to you today.  
  
But, I knew I had to. I couldn't keep living like this.  
  
Knowing that as much as I wanted you to love me. You could never really, fully, and truly love... me.  
  
What happened to me?  
  
What happened to the cold... ruthless CEO I used to be.  
  
Look at what you've done to me, Yami. Look at what you've reduced me to.  
  
I quit sulking and headed to my attached bathroom.  
  
Taking a nice hot shower would surely help me escape a couple of moments in time.  
  
I stripped and stepped underneath the warm water, allowing it to pound into my pale back.  
  
Sighing in content, I let the liquid run through my hair and down my withered face.  
  
It felt so good to escape once in a while.  
  
After my shower, I dressed in my school attire and grabbed by breifcase, heading down the hall.  
  
I peered into Mokuba's room, finding him on the floor pulling socks on his feet, I smiled.  
  
"Did you finish your homework?" I questioned, ignoring the freightened look on his face.  
  
"You scared me! Ever heard of knocking?" He mocked, angrilly yanking on his other sock.  
  
"Sorry." I smiled, extending my hand to him as he graciously took it as a ttruce, and stood up.  
  
"And yes. I did finish my homework." Mokuba smiled, as he proudly tapped his backpack, before picking it up and resting a strap on one shoulder.  
  
"Where did you and Yami go last night?" He questioned as we both headed downstairs.  
  
I froze.  
  
"Nowhere." I answered quickly, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Oh please. I'm not a kid anymore, Seto. I can handle it..." Mokuba teased as he jumped the last few stairs.  
  
"We didn't go anywhere." I answered coldy, that told him to stop prodding.  
  
Well, it was the truth.  
  
"Ok, ok. Jeeze." Mokuba snapped back as we entered the kitchen, him opening the fridge.  
  
I went straight to the coffee maker, and began to brew a kettle.  
  
"So, what's going on in school? I haven't gotten any more notifications from the board in a while..." I began, trying at a conversation. He was my little brother, afterall. I have to take care of him.  
  
"Nothing really..." He answered, a mouthful of orange juice.  
  
"That disgusting. Go get a glass, and pour yourself a cup." I reprimanded his actions, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
He did so, and I smiled. Grateful that he didn't just argue back. He was beginning to act like I had in my last year of middle school.  
  
"We have a couple of projects coming up... next month. One for English. The other's for History." Mokuba continued, taking a small sip from his glass.  
  
I nodded in recognition.  
  
"That's fine. Anything else?" I questioned.  
  
"Well..." He began, and he blushed.  
  
This was interesting.  
  
"There's this girl in my History class..." Mokuba hesitantly told me.  
  
"Oh? And does this girl have a name?" I questioned, a mischevious glint in my eyes.  
  
Mokuba nodded, his blush deepening.  
  
Even though I was his older brother, we rarely talked about this kind of stuff. It made me happy. It meant that he trusted me.  
  
"Her name is Aiko... I asked her to be my project partner." Mokuba explained.  
  
"I see..." I responded, crossing my arms across my chest, grinning.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that..." Mokuba whined, shuffling his feet.  
  
"Like what?" I asked innocently, at the same time the ding of the coffee maker went off.  
  
I poured myself a mug and sipped cautiously at it.  
  
I knew coffee was bad for me at my age, but I was already taller than most of the people in my grade. So it didn't matter.  
  
"Do you want some toast?" Mokuba asked, getting out the bread.  
  
"Sure." I nodded.  
  
After I'd finished my coffee, and we had eaten our toast, we left the house and got into the limo to head for school.  
  
Again. This was going to be hell.  
  
I dropped Mokuba off at the middle school, and had the limo pull into the driveway of the school, taking the back route so as to avoid the idiots at my school, namely the Mutt.  
  
I growled. The stupid Mutt. Yugi's best friend.  
  
As I climbed the stairs inside the old school building, I passed Honda, Anzu, and Otogi who all stood at one of their lockers, they all stopped talking to watch me pass.  
  
I knew they didn't like me dating Yami.  
  
[You've got your dumb friends  
  
I know what they say  
  
They tell you I'm difficult  
  
But so are they  
  
But they don't know me  
  
Do they even know you?  
  
All the things that you hide from me  
  
All the shit that you do]  
  
I snorted at their pathtic attempts to keep quiet about what they were talking about. Obviously me.  
  
So, I entered the classroom, it being empty.  
  
Sitting down in the back, I took out my book and began to read.  
  
It was an interesting book. About a family torn apart, and their vain attempts to bring everybody back together.  
  
It reminded me of my family life today.  
  
Whether I like to admit it or not, Mokuba is growing up. He needs his freedom.  
  
And someday, he won't need me to protect him like I did growing up.  
  
I sighed, thankful that today wasn't that someday...  
  
I thought back to Yami, not even processing the words I was obviously reading, as I'd turned the page.  
  
[You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be]  
  
I heard the door open, and in walked the Mutt.  
  
I sneered as he looked to me, smirking triumphantly as his gaze was diverted.  
  
He took his seat, towards the front.  
  
I watched in curiosity as he hung his breifcase on the small hook on the side of each desk and then lay his head down on the wooden table.  
  
Stupid Mutt. Depressed. You don't know depressed.  
  
You can't know depressed.  
  
"What's the matter, dog?" I scoffed, earning no responce.  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?" This time he swung around in his seat and glared feircly at me.  
  
I hated him.  
  
"Kaiba. What is your problem? Why don't you go screw Yami." He bit back venomously.  
  
I growled, getting out my seat and pulling his up by the collar or his shirt, effectively choking him.  
  
"Don't you dare think you can talk to me like that, dog. Know your place." I snarled, letting him fall back into his seat.  
  
He rubbed at his reddening neck tenderly. And I almost felt bad.  
  
Almost.  
  
When I saw the look in his eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you with Yugi?" I asked, worried. Not about him, mind you. But, about Yami.  
  
"None of your business..." He answered back in anger.  
  
I glared, threatening him silently.  
  
"He dumped me." He swallowed, struggling.  
  
"Hmph. I don't see why not. You're pathetic." I sneered, giving a laugh.  
  
He looked down at the desk.  
  
"I am, aren't I?" He whispered, laying his head down again in defeat.  
  
It was easy to put him down. When he was vulnerable.  
  
"Why aren't you with Yami?" I was taken aback when he asked, him still facing away from me.  
  
"He..." I started, then growled, realizing who I was talking to.  
  
"Shut up, Mutt." I snapped, going back to my seat, and putting away my book.  
  
[You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all of the memories, so close me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...]  
  
The bell rang shortly after, and the student piled into the class sitting in their assigned seats.  
  
I watched as Jo- the Mutt watched Yugi sit in the front row, right corner.  
  
And Yami, my luck, sat in front of me.  
  
Honda beside the Mutt, Anzu to my right and two seats forward, and Otogi at the front, middle row.  
  
Yami's other pathetic friends, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were in a different homeroom.  
  
Yugi turned in his seat to glance back at Yami, before the teacher entered the classroom.  
  
I wanted to dissappear when the teacher hand back papers to each row, and Yami had to turn around to give them to me.  
  
We made eye contact. My breathing hitched slightly.  
  
He broke it when the teacher called for us to begin reading the school articles, and he turned back around in his seat.  
  
After homeroom, and throughout the day, I purposefully avoided Yami.  
  
That was until he cornered me by my locker during lunch.  
  
"We need to talk..." I heard his gruff voice, and I turned away from my books to glare at him.  
  
"About us." He continued, ignoring my glare.  
  
"I don't think this is working out..." He shook his head as he leaned a hand on the lockers next to me.  
  
I couldn't believe I was hearing this.  
  
"I think that maybe we need to call things off." He finished, looking up at me to see my reaction.  
  
This wasn't happening!  
  
I was in love with Yami! And here he was telling me we needed to break up.  
  
I wanted to cry, wanted to make him feel hurt for putting a hole through my heart.  
  
Make him feel sorry for ever wanting to break up with me.  
  
I wanted to...  
  
But, all I did was keep my face nuetral, and nod numbly.  
  
"So... this is it." He kept looking into my eyes. I wish he'd stop that.  
  
Stop looking into me! I won't let you see me anymore. I won't!  
  
"It is." I nodded, looking to my watch.  
  
"I have to go." I kept my voice void of emotion, as well as my face.  
  
I could see the worry in his eyes.  
  
"Ok..." He answered hessitantly.  
  
"I'll be seeing you around, Kaiba." He nodded, and I left.  
  
I waited until I turned the corner on the empty halls, to allow a tear to cascade down my face.  
  
It was over. It was really over.  
  
[It's nice to know that you were there  
  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
  
It's nice to know we had it all  
  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
  
And letting me know we were done]  
  
I sped down the stairs to the first floor, and exited through the doors before making my way to the cafeteria.  
  
I sat alone.  
  
Like I used to.  
  
I saw them staring, his friends, and watched at they started to whisper.  
  
I knew that they knew. And I didn't care.  
  
I didn't. Really.  
  
[You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...]  
  
I sighed as I began to eat the lunch I had the chef make me.  
  
I only looked up when I saw out of the corner of my eye, Yami walk in.  
  
He looked somewhat refreshed.  
  
Maybe he'd been crying?  
  
I hoped so.  
  
I watched secretly as he walked towards the table his friends sat at, including Yugi, and the Mutt.  
  
My heart felt weak once again, as I saw him make room for himself at the table by Yugi.  
  
I saw him whisper something to him in his ear.  
  
Watched as Yugi looked up from his Udon and look to him.  
  
Yami smiled, hand outstretched, Yugi took it.  
  
And they got up, leaving through the cafeteria doors.  
  
I swallowed my tears, and flew out of my seat.  
  
I grabbed my stuff, including the tuperware I stuffed in my breifcase, and fled.  
  
Fled through the other set of doors, opposite the ones Yami and Yugi had gone through.  
  
I didn't need to see what they would for sure be doing.  
  
Just seeing them talking broke my heart all over again.  
  
[You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...]  
  
I found myself on the second floor, near my next class.  
  
I fell against the wall behind me.  
  
Making sure I was the only one occupying the halls, I looked both ways.  
  
Dropping, my breifcase to the floor, I sighed.  
  
And I slid down the wall, to where I sat against it.  
  
My knees out in front of me, I let my arms rest on them languidly, as I hung my head.  
  
It was over.  
  
It was really over.  
  
Why do I still love him? Why can't I just get over him? Why can't I be devoid of feelings like everyone seems to think I am?  
  
Because I'm human.  
  
I blinked, as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
I hastily wiped it away as I heard hurried footsteps down the hall.  
  
I didn't bother to look.  
  
If they knew what was good for them, they would leave me alone.  
  
Not many people talked to me, save the 'fan club' the girls at this school arranged, me being their main focus. Stupid if you ask me.  
  
The footsteps ceased only for a moment. Then they continued, this time becoming louder.  
  
Whoever it was, they were coming towards me.  
  
Before I knew it, that someone stopped in front of me.  
  
If it was Yami or Yugi, I swear I will-  
  
But, then he dropped to his knees, and I had only a moment to look up at this mysterious person before they collapsed onto me, holding me.  
  
I recognised the flash of blonde...  
  
[Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...]  
  
And before I caught myself from doing it, I was hugging him back, my legs on either side of him.  
  
Tears ran down my face, as I squeezed my eyes shut in heartache.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jounouchi murmured.  
  
Since when had I stopped calling him Mutt?  
  
I didn't need to respond as I held him tighter.  
  
Since when did he care?  
  
[Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...]  
  
The bell rang...  
  
I ignored it, burrying my face in his messy blonde hair, fingers digging into the cloth of his uniform.  
  
'Can I still have my happy ending?'  
  
((A/N: Wow... I wrote a lot. I was a bit frustrated today. And I guess I took it out in my writing. I was bad to Seto... Poor him. Well, in any case! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I didn't edit it at all, I was too lazy to. So, if you notice any mistakes, feel free to tell me.  
  
I know there are probably a lot in here. Please review and tell me how I did? - I would greatly appreciate it, no doubt.   
  
Hm... I should get to sleep, shouldn't I? Well, Thank you so much for reading this! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Should I continue? Or Leave it as a one shot? You tell me!)) 


End file.
